


Skirt

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Established Relationship, I hate that term clothes have no gender but I'll use it so ppl can find this, M/M, Supportive Harry, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco is wearing his favourite skirt.





	Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be much longer but when I wrote it, it was only about 120 words so I decided to make it a drabble :)

Draco had just put on his favourite skirt when he heard Harry enter the bedroom. He remembered the lecture his father had given him when he’d caught him wearing one of his mother’s gowns. Surely, Harry’s reaction wouldn’t be much different. He wished he had heard Harry come upstairs, so he could have vanished the skirt but now it was too late.

“Good afternoon, love,” Harry said and wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle. “That skirt looks beautiful on you, you should wear it more often.”

_Oh_. That was unexpected.

“I think I might,” Draco said and relaxed a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
